


Anna's Nightmare

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Whilst sleeping next to her husband (Edmund) Anna has a vivid nightmare.





	Anna's Nightmare

It started out a gentle struggle between the sheets, marked only by the slow but never-the-less restless tossing from side to side. Anna became an active sleeper at the start of this dreadful war. Her mind had become plagued with terrors, burdened by a thousand terrible “what ifs”, and combined with the extensive “to do lists” that seemed to grow larger by the day. But the endless inventory of unfinished work is not what drove her to the brink of distress on this night in particular. No, it was something far more sinister and menacing.  
“No,” the first word is murmured into her pillow and away from her husband’s ears. Reality slips into an unsettling vision. The icy tendrils of fear plunge into the depths of her soul.

Hands reach out in a sudden fit of anger and she is forcefully pushed against the wall. Captain Simcoe is quick to close the distance between them using his height to tower over her. His usually stoic hues of aquamarine are tinted with the stormy indigo of rage. They narrowed sharply, fixating solely upon her. Ten long fingers grasp around her slender neck and tighten until her pulse floods her eardrums. This is when the first hint of genuine panic begins to slip into Anna’s veins. “Do it.. leastwise, I expect it will be quick.” She states, in her dream and not aloud. This encourages him. The imagined fingers coil more fiercely and begin to choke her. 

Tears begin to stain her face as her writhing becomes more violent. Her breaths turn from slow and drawn out, to rapid pants.. Then a ragged gasp departs from her lips with the words, “s..st...stop. I’ll do.... whatever you want. Just don’t hurt him!” Her voice was raspy, laced with genuine terror.

But it doesn’t end there. Simcoe uses his weight against her smaller frame. He growls, “you chose wrong, Anna. The ‘Oyster Major’ cannot protect you now!” The words are distinct enough to engrave in her memory, making her whimper loudly with terror. A series of cold chills dance upon the bones in her spine and anxiety twists tight knots in her gut. 

Her hands fail out for rescue but upon touching the warm body beside her, she shoots up. A scream tangles in her throat as her eyes struggle to adjust to the dim room. There is a fresh layer of sweat clinging to her pale skin. Her heart feels as though it very well might beat its way right out of her chest. Hands are clasped tight around her waist in order to hold the warm sheets to her skin.


End file.
